starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мейс Винду
(корун) |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,88 м |Цвет волос=Чёрные (бритый наголо)Stones |Цвет глаз=Карие«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» |Родной мир=Харуун-Кел«Уязвимая точка» |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев]«Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» *Галактическая Республика *Фронт освобождения Верхних земель *балаваи |Эпоха=Становление Империи |Ученики=*Депа Биллаба *Эчу Шеен-ДжонStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *ИгуниEvil Eye }} Мейс Винду — мастер-джедай и мастер-хранитель, принадлежавший к расе корунов, один из последних членов Высшего совета джедаев до Великого истребления. В Совете джедаев Винду обычно считали вторым после гранд-мастера Йоды, хотя по возрасту он был младше многих других членов Совета. Его мудрость и мощь легендарны, как и сила его слова. Мейс Винду считался одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Ордена джедаев, а созданный им стиль ваапад был самым смертоносным, но вместе с тем и самым сложным в изучении из всех известных на тот момент боевых стилей. Мейс Винду служил Ордену всю свою жизнь. Он обучил многих джедаев, включая Эчу Шен-Джона, Депу Биллабу и Игуни. Именно Винду возглавил отряд 212 джедаев в Битве на Джеонозисе и убил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта. Он служил Республике на протяжении всех Войн клонов, часто оказываясь на передовой и вступая в жестокие схватки с Сепаратистами. Во время дуэли с Дартом Сидиусом Мейс Винду был убит из-за предательства Энакина Скайуокера. Его смерть отметила начало Великого истребления джедаев. Биография Ранние годы Мейс Винду родился на планете Харуун-Кел, в гоше Винду. После смерти родителей в возрасте шести стандартных месяцев он оказался в Ордене джедаев. Как и всех в ордене, в детстве Мейса обучали мастер Йода и мастер Саа, а затем его взял в падаваны другой джедай, имя которого неизвестно истории.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force В очень раннем возрасте Мейс обнаружил в себе способность видеть в Силе точки уязвимости и понимать их связь со своими будущими действиями, а также с уязвимостью противников. Благодаря этой уникальной способности он смог увидеть обрывочные детали собственного будущего, например, световой меч, который впоследствии был им изготовлен. Впоследствии этот же дар помог ему лишить Палпатина оружия во время их дуэли. К 14 годам Мейс стал вызывать озабоченность Совета джедаев, поскольку, несмотря на лучшие показатели в своем классе, он пока так и не создал световой меч, который неоднократно появлялся в его видениях. Мейс объявил Совету, что ему необходимо настоящее испытание, чтобы найти лучшие элементы для светового меча. Посоветовавшись, Совет направил Винду без сопровождения на планету Харрикейн. На Харрикейне у Мейса возникли проблемы с местными жителями, но, имея в союзниках Силу, он смог с лёгкостью отразить их нападение. Когда из-за его действий один из хрупких аборигенов, состоящих из камней и кристаллов, распался, Мейс остановился и с тщательностью восстановил его, используя Силу. Получив важный урок из жизни джедаев, местные жители наградили Винду особым фиолетовым кристаллом. Мейс использовал его, чтобы создать световой меч с уникальным фиолетовым клинком, о котором говорили видения.Stones Он некоторое время также пользовался световым мечом Иита Кота, когда обменялся с ним оружием в священной церемонии выражения верности.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare а]] В следующие десять с половиной лет Мейс выполнил множество важных заданий. В одном из заданий ему пришлось вновь посетить свою родную планету, где он выучил корунский язык, а также выследил убийцу своих родителей, Уда-Халида''Survivors, и одержал над ним победу. Мастер-джедай Удивительно талантливый в Силе, Мейс рано прошёл испытания, а в возрасте 28 лет он уже стал членом Совета джедаев. Кресло в Совете Винду получил за свои подвиги во время Арканской революции, в ходе которой он сразился с киборгом Гормом Распылителем.The New Essential Guide to Characters'' В зрелом возрасте Винду тренировал многих будущих джедаев, включая Эчу Шен-Джона (который, в конечном счёте, пережил Великое истребление джедаев) и Депу Биллабу, также входившую в Совет. Рукоять меча Винду имела уникальные украшения из электрума, что отмечало его долгое пребывание в Совете. Мейс создал собственный стиль боя на световых мечах, получивший название «ваапад», седьмой по счёту, дополнявший неполный стиль джуйо. Мейс Винду был единственным джедаем, кто в совершенстве владел ваападом. Из-за тёмной сущности ваапада ни Сора Балк, ни Депа Биллаба не смогли полностью овладеть этим стилем, и в итоге они оказались порабощены тёмной стороной. Считалось, что только Дуку, бывший друг Винду, и гранд-мастер Йода могли сражаться с Мейсом на равных (позже оказалось, что Винду мог на равных сражаться и с самим Дартом Сидиусом). Своим главным недостатком Винду считал наслаждение схваткой, которое по определению являлось проявлением тёмной стороны и считалось опасным для джедая. Было известно, что Винду, как и Пло Кун, практиковался в навыках, близких к тёмной стороне, и даже иногда использовал Удар Силы и Захват Силы. Потому Винду и создал ваапад — эта техника помогала ему направлять внутреннюю тьму в позитивное русло, а также отражать энергию её же источнику.Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман) ]] Кроме впечатляющих боевых способностей, Винду обладал редким даром. Он имел уникальную форму восприятия Силы, которая позволяла ему видеть точки уязвимости в ситуациях, существах и событиях. От этих точек зависело будущее. Они могли образовывать связи между существами, планетами, конструкциями, которые, будучи разрушенными или определённым образом использованными, могли открыть путь к предотвращению катастрофы, победе в битве и исполнению воли самой Силы. В 32 ДБЯ, в день избрания нового канцлера, Мейс увидел, что Палпатин — «уязвимая точка невообразимого значения». В дополнение к славе легендарного воина и блестящего знатока Силы, Винду обладал широким знанием истории и философии джедаев, а также был признанным дипломатом. Мейс Винду был самым ярым сторонником Палпатина во всём Совете джедаев, однако за годы Войн клонов его отношение к канцлеру существенно изменилось. До Войн клонов Винду выполнил множество дипломатических и миротворческих миссий, в том числе на Йинчорре и Маластаре. Одно из заданий привело Мейса на Нар-Шаддаа, где он разоблачил преступную сеть, занимавшуюся контрабандой животных. Вместе с бывшим падаваном Депой Биллабой ему пришлось перебить несчетное количество бандитов и даже сразиться с несколькими бешеными акк-псами — крупными хищниками с Харуун-Кела. Сражение проходило в Цирке Настоящих Кошмаров, и только мастерство в ваападе спасло Мейса и Депу от гибели.«Совет джедаев: Боевые действия» Войны клонов Битва на Джеонозисе Винду убивает Джанго Фетта во время Битвы на Джеонозисе]] В 22 ДБЯ стало ясно, что полномасштабный военный конфликт между Галактической Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем неизбежен. Рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби был захвачен Конфедерацией на Джеонозисе и приговорён к смерти. Узнав об этом, Мейс Винду, не дожидаясь, пока в распоряжении Республики окажется Армия клонов, во главе ударного отряда джедаев отправился на Джеонозис. Мейс вместе с Луминарой Ундули на танках TX-130S уничтожили артиллерийскую батарею джеонозийцев, защищавшую подступы к арене. Когда Оби-Вана, Энакина и Падме Амидалу доставили на Арену смерти, Винду и его джедаи предстали перед графом Дуку, лидером сепаратистов, который лично наблюдал за казнью. Произошло горячее, но короткое сражение, во время которого Мейс Винду обезглавил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта, послужившего прототипом для солдат-клонов. Это событие тысячи лет назад во времена Древних войн ситов предсказала Дарт Трая.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Однако боевые дроиды сепаратистов значительно (в десятки раз) превосходили числом джедаев, и их спасло только прибытие мастера Йоды с солдатами-клонами. Мейс Винду и выжившие джедаи присоединились к ним и продолжили сражение в качестве командиров. Мейс снова воспользовался танком и попытался перехватить графа Дуку, но ему помешали три тёмных служителя графа. Мейс расправился со всеми, однако слишком задержался, чтобы догнать Дуку.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game Высший джедай-генерал Винду сражается с боевыми супердроидами во время Дантуинской битвы]] Во время Войн клонов Мейс командовал Армией систем «Альфа»Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic, действовавшей на многих фронтах, в звании высшего генерала. Он одержал победу в широко известной Битве на Дантуине.Star Wars: Clone Wars Ходили слухи, что ему удалось в одиночку расправиться с армией боевых супердроидов B2 и огромным сейсмическим танком, причём значительную часть битвы сражаясь без своего светового меча. Харуун-Кел Через шесть месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе Мейс вернулся на родную планету Харуун-Кел, чтобы отыскать своего бывшего падавана, Депу Биллабу. Он уже был дважды атакован в столице, Пелек Боу, когда наконец встретил отряд, который прислала за ним Депа. Во время перехода через джунгли к местонахождению Биллабы Винду сразился с тремя канонёрками «Сиенар Турбошторм», две уничтожив, а одну повредив, там самым продемонстрировав универсальность и смертельность ваапада. Мейс и сопровождавшие его Чалк, Леш, Беш и Ник Росту постоянно попадали в опасные ситуации, борясь с дикими джунглями и противостоя атакам местных жителей. е]] На протяжении всего пребывания на Харуун-Келе Мейса часто атаковали, избивали и ранили всевозможные враги; кроме того, здесь он много размышлял о своих поступках и о тёмной стороне Силы. После встречи с Депой Винду вознамерился вернуть её в Храм джедаев. Мейсу пришлось вступить в поединок с лор пелеком Каром Вэстором, в котором он, как сам того и ожидал, потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. Когда местное ополчение бросило все силы против корунов, возглавляемых Депой, Мейс Винду разработал план по захвату планеты в пользу Республики и вновь выступил против Кара Вэстора и олицетворяемой им тёмной стороны Силы. По воле судьбы Мейсу пришлось вступить в поединок с бывшим падаваном, когда она поддалась пелекотану. Винду выдержал все испытания, которые поставил перед ним Харуун-Кел, а его план по захвату планеты с успехом осуществился, но воспоминания о возвращении на родину навсегда остались в его памяти. Не в силах примириться с тем, что посмела поднять руку на своего учителя, Депа впала в отчаяние и попыталась покончить с собой. И хотя Ник Росту помешал ей, выбив выстрелом световой меч из её руки, Биллаба впала в кому и не приходила в сознание до самого конца войны. На Харуун-Келе Сила вызвала у Мейса Винду видения, которые точно предсказали гибель джедаев и разрушение Храма, а также рассказали о терраформинге Корусанта юужан-вонгами. Другие задания На определённом этапе войны Мейс провёл успешную операцию по выведению из строя оружия сепаратистов, известного как «Убийца планет», что вынудило графа Дуку начать строительство своего собственного «Убийцы планет». Мейс Винду вместе с джедаями Китом Фисто, Сэси Тийном и Агеном Коларом пресекли деятельность подразделения «Малиновая звезда», выполнявшего заказы на убийство джедаев. Во время войны мастер Винду взял в ученики Игуни, который впоследствии участвовал во Второй битве за Корусант. Битва за Корусант » против генерала Гривуса]] Почти в конце Войн клонов, генерал Гривус похитил канцлера Палпатина и попытался переправить его на свой корабль «Незримая Длань». Спасая Палпатина, Мейс Винду напал на генерала и применил «Удар Силы», направив его на пластины, защищавшие живые органы Гривуса. Этот удар, поразивший, в частности, лёгкие, по мнению многих стал причиной кашля генерала-дроида, преследовавшего его до конца жизни (приступы кашля мучили Гривуса и раньше, но до удара Мейса они случались достаточно редко). «Удар Силы» — один из самых тёмных приёмов Силы, известных ситам и джедаям, и способность Мейса Винду применять его без перехода на тёмную сторону была уникальной и даже вызывала подозрение. Разоблачение Ближе к завершению Войн клонов мастер Винду стал задаваться вопросом об истинных мотивах канцлера Палпатина. Война заканчивалась, а Палпатин продолжал захватывать всё больше и больше чрезвычайных полномочий, и даже Сенат стал практически консультативным органом. Когда Винду готовился предстать перед главой Сената с сообщением об уничтожении генерала Гривуса, появился взволнованный Энакин Скайуокер, подтвердивший самое страшное опасение Совета джедаев: избранный лидер Галактической Республики на самом деле — лорд ситов Дарт Сидиус. Мастер Винду приказал Энакину ждать его возвращения в комнате Совета джедаев, а сам вместе с мастерами-джедаями Китом Фисто, Сэси Тийном и Агеном Коларом поспешил на борт канонёрки. Они отбыли, чтобы арестовать канцлера. Последняя битва ]] Винду вошёл в офис канцлера и холодно объявил Палпатину об аресте. Джедай сообщил об окончании Войн клонов и потребовал от канцлера подать в отставку и предстать перед судом Сената. «Это я ваш Сенат», — проворчал Палпатин. Винду твёрдо возразил: «Ещё — нет». И тогда избранный лидер Галактической Республики открыл своё истинное лицо. Канцлер включил тёмно-красный световой меч и, с боевым кличем, больше похожим на крик зверя, чем человека, бросился вперед и нанёс удар Агену Колару. Сэйси Тийн, не успевший вовремя отреагировать, был повержен следующим. Мастер Винду и Фисто сумели отразить первую атаку, но даже совершенное владение стилем шии-чо, которым всегда славился Фисто, не могло сравниться с искусством фехтования Палпатина. Когда наутолан погиб от удара, рассёкшего его талию, Винду и Палпатин остались один на один. Владение искусством ваапада хорошо помогло Мейсу противостоять мастерству тёмной стороны, которым владел Палпатин. Палпатина]] Сражение переместилось к окну, и Винду, используя свой дар видеть уязвимые точки, одним ударом меча разбил стекло. Он и Палпатин стали биться на краю выступа. Чтобы удержать равновесие и не поскользнуться на мокром пермакрите, ситу пришлось использовать Силу, на какое-то время отвлёкшись от битвы. Воспользовавшись моментом, мастер-джедай точным ударом ноги выбил световой меч из рук Палпатина. Казалось, что Винду выиграл дуэль. Но сражение ещё не было окончено. Испытывая страшную усталость, Винду загнал Палпатина в угол и снова заявил, что тот арестован, но как раз в это время появился Энакин Скайуокер. Благодаря своему дару, Винду почувствовал, что самая уязвимая точка Палпатина — этот юноша. В тот момент, когда джедай ощутил глубину симпатии лорда ситов к Энакину, Палпатин высвободил всю свою силу. Сит использовал против Винду «Молнию Силы», заставив его отступить. Ценой неимоверного напряжения, Винду применил «сверхпроводящую петлю» ваапада и своим мечом начал отражать молнию обратно в Палпатина, изменяя привычный образ канцлера: кости того расплавлялись, а кожа начала течь. С ужасом Скайуокер наблюдал, как мастер-джедай причиняет Палпатину смертельную боль. а]] Во время этого противостояния и Палпатин, и Винду пытались убедить Энакина, что противник — враг Республики. Палпатин жаловался, что не может продолжать атаку против Винду, объясняя это тем, что «слишком ослаб». Скайуокер знал, или убедил себя, что с гибелью Палпатина исчезнет всякая надежда спасти Падме от неминуемой смерти. Он заявил Мейсу, что лорд ситов «должен предстать перед судом» и что убийство противоречит принципам Ордена джедаев, но Винду решил, что Палпатин «слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых», поскольку канцлеру подчинялся и Галактический Сенат, и суды. Возможно, он видел в Палпатине уязвимую точку, поворотный момент в истории. Палпатин умолял Энакина о помощи, а Мейс уже поднял меч для удара Пока всё внимание Винду было сосредоточено на Палпатине, он не мог предвидеть вмешательство Энакина. Скайуокер активировал свой световой меч и отсёк мастеру-джедаю руку, державшую оружие, оставив того без защиты перед мощью «Молнии Силы» Палпатина. Оглушённый, Мейс понял, что слишком сосредоточился на Палпатине и не почувствовал точку уязвимости Энакина. Вскричав «Власть! Абсолютная власть!», канцлер вновь высвободил всю свою ярость, и направил мощный поток тёмной Силы через тело Винду, вытолкнув его из окна. Джедай полетел вниз и, по всей вероятности, разбился насмерть. Этот поступок обеспечил Энакину место нового ученика сита, а Сидиус избавился от одного из немногих джедаев, представляющих для него реальную угрозу. Началось Великое истребление джедаев. Наследие В 18 ДБЯ некий дурос продал сломанный световой меч сенатору Сано Сауро, утверждая, что он принадлежал Мейсу Винду. Дурос сказал, что нашёл его на улице нижних уровней Корусанта. Сано впоследствии выставил этот меч для обзора в своём офисе.The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side Способности мастера Винду в действии]] Мейс Винду был грозным воином и одним из величайших фехтовальщиков в истории Ордена джедаев. Он разработал свой свобственный боевой стиль, который впоследствии получил название «ваапад». На Харуун-Келе Винду столкнулся с Каром Вэстором и продемонстрировал фантастическую скорость, в один миг нанеся шесть ударов по телу человека, и всё это было ваападом. На Дантуине, потеряв световой меч, Мейс разбивал боевых супердроидов голыми руками, показывая невероятную силу и ловкость, пробивая броню и выдёргивая электронные детали без применения светового меча. Мастер-джедай обладал удивительной способностью противостоять тёмной стороне, трансформируя внутреннюю тьму в ярость атаки, благодаря чему он защищал свет в своей душе. Это свойство позволяло ему, не переходя на тёмную сторону, использовать некоторые тёмные способности, известные как джедаям, так и ситам, например, ужасающий «Удар Силы». Кроме того, ему помогала способность видеть точки уязвимости, которой он был наделен от природы. Всё же, Мейс признавал, что в плане Силы он был гораздо хуже таких джедаев, как Йода и Энакин Скайуокер: он не было достаточно силён, чтобы поднимать слишком уж большие по массе объекты, и не был достаточно силён, чтобы победить Кара Вэстора в честном поединке. Благодаря ораторским способностям и легендарной репутации, Мейс Винду был хорошо известен как дипломат, сумевший урегулировать многие конфликты. В сочетании с храбростью, цельностью характера и опытом это обеспечило ему место долговременного члена Совета джедаев. Личность Винду обладал вполне типичным для джедая складом личности. Несмотря на свои глубокие познания Силы и мастерское владение мечом, он никогда не выказывал высокомерия и относился с уважением к более старшим членам Ордена. Тем не менее, Винду был человеком гордым и самоуверенным и порой переоценивал собственные возможности, как то было в Битве на Джеонозисе. Он был также хорошо известен своим язвительным языком и дерзкими манерами. Несмотря на всё это, Винду мог проявлять взвешенность решений и здоровый прагматизм, когда того требовала ситуация (например, он был против принятия в Орден Энакина Скайуокера). Мейс был весьма разборчив в выборе друзей, а заслужить его доверие было очень трудно. Когда в 19 ДБЯ Скайуокер стал членом Совета, Винду вполне открыто заявил, что юноша не вызывает у него доверия, пускай он и является одним из талантливейших джедаев Ордена. За кулисами ]] *Во всех трёх фильмах-приквелах Мейса Винду играл актер Сэмьюэл Л. Джексон. В Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, [[Star Wars: Clone Wars|мультсериале Clone Wars]] и [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (игра)|игре Revenge of the Sith]] его озвучивал Терренс Карсон.George Lucas: 'Star Wars' won't go beyond Darth Vader - article at the LA Times *Сэмьюэл Л. Джексон в реальной жизни лысый, хотя в фильмах носит странные парики. Но в Эпизодах I-III он снимался без парика, добавив ещё больше оригинальности своему герою. Винду — единственный лысый джедай-человек, единственный в фильмах джедай с фиолетовым световым мечом, единственный чернокожий джедай и единственный джедай с фирменным тёмным боевым стилем — ваападом. Всё это делает Мейса Винду одним из самых популярных и знаменитых героев из приквелов «Звёздных войн». *Джордж Лукас позволил использовать уникальный фиолетовый меч по личной просьбе Джексона, сделав Винду единственным персонажем во всех фильмах «Звёздных войн», чей меч не имеет синий, зелёный или красный цвет. Кроме того, реквизиторы заменили кнопку активации на мече, написав на ней "BMF" (Bad Mother Fucker)http://www.longislandpress.com/?cp=142&show=article&a_id=3977 напоминая о Джулсе Уинфилде, герое Джексона из фильма «Криминальное чтиво», обладавшего бумажником с такой же надписью. *Перед началом съёмок «Мести ситов» Джексон пришёл к Джорджу Лукасу и, зная, что Мейс Винду по сюжету должен погибнуть, предупредил, что не возьмётся за работу, если его герой умрёт «как какой-нибудь придурок». забирает маленького Мейса Винду у родителей]] *Имя «Мейс Винду» на самом деле появилось в ранней версии «Звёздных войн» — 13-страничном наброске, сделанном Лукасом в 1973 году.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Схожее имя, Мейс Товани, появилось в телевизионных фильмах «Эвоки». Инопланетянин, упомянутый в "Star Wars Adventure Journal 11" (ок. 1994 г.) и "Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley" (1993 г.) также носил имя «Мейс Винду», аббревиатуру своего полного имени Мейсмиллиан-виндуарте. В качестве канонического имя Мейс Винду было представлено в «Призрачной угрозе». Уточнения о Мейсе Товани не было, но статья в ГолоНете упоминает участие Мейса Винду в Битве за Скор II, объясняя происхождение имени Мейсмиллиан-виндуарте. *В Children of the Force Мейс Винду вспоминает, как джедай забрал его от родителей в раннем детстве. Хотя эта сцена неканоническая, из неё можно узнать, как выглядели родители Винду, а также каким он был сам в младенчестве. Появления *«Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (новеллизация для молодых читателей) *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения'' *«Планета-бродяга» *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *«Сверхдальний перелёт» *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *«Преддверие бури» * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *Роман «Эпизод II: Атака клонов *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Machines of War'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *«Джедаи: Мейс Винду» *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 1'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 12'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 13'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую'' *''Blind Force'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *«Уязвимая точка» *«Оборудование» *''Джедай Мейс Винду'' *''Джедай Дуку'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Герой Картао'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *«Йода: Свидание с тьмой» *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *«Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *«Звёздные войны: Одержимость» *«Лабиринт зла» *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 22'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 23'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 25'' *«Эпизод III: Месть ситов» *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *Роман «Эпизод III: Месть ситов» *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг'' *«Тёмный повелитель: Возвышение Дарта Вейдера» *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Источники *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay '' * Примечания Смотри также *Комната Мейса Винду *Гош Винду Внешние ссылки * *Keeper of the Purple Light – a fanlisting of Mace Windu *Mace's Saber Saga – a History of Mace Windu's lightsabers *Мейс Винду на сайте jedicode.ru *Мейс Винду на сайте jcouncil.ru *Мейс Винду на сайте holonet.ru bg:Мейс Уинду de:Mace Windu en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu fr:Mace Windu it:Mace Windu ja:メイス・ウィンドゥ hu:Mace Windu nl:Mace Windu pl:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu fi:Mace Windu sv:Mace Windu Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Члены Совета джедаев Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Мастера-джедаи Категория:Коруны Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Поструусанские джедаи Категория:Родившиеся в 72 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Харуун-Келе Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Корусанте